Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum is a Pokemon trainer from Pallet Town, and is the main character of the Pokemon anime. He began his journey after receiving a Pikachu from Professor Oak. And while at first Pikachu didn't like him, he soon became Ash's most loyal companion. Together, they have travelled through the Kanto region, the Orange Islands, the Johto region, the Hoenn region, the Kanto region again, the Sinnoh region, the Unova region, the Decolore islands, and are currently travelling through the Kalos region on his never-ending quest to become a Pokemon master. History Ash enrolled in Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp when he was young. One day, another camper named Serena got lost in the forest and wounded her leg after getting startled by a Poliwag. Ash, who was looking for the Poliwag, came to her rescue and wrapped a handkerchief around the wounded knee to brace it. He then helped her up and guided her out of the forest. At some point before starting their journeys, Ash was friends with Gary Oak until they both fished out a Poké Ball on both their lines. After arguing about who keeps it, they broke it in two, each keeping one half as a reminder of that day. Years later, Ash began his Pokémon journey at the age of 10 as a warm-hearted and well-intentioned but stubborn, rash, and amateur Pokémon Trainer. He was forced to accept a stubborn Pikachu from Professor Oak as his starter Pokémon because he woke up late on the day he was set to get his first Pokémon. He was determined to achieve his goal, however, and when Pikachu saw that he was willing to compromise his own safety to keep it safe, the two of them formed an extremely strong bond that has been noticed and remarked upon by many characters in the anime. This unbreakable friendship would set his course for the future. However, from that point, Ash still had a lot to learn about becoming a Trainer. The first Pokémon he caught was caught by luck, as he knew absolutely nothing about battling, and he was hesitant to admit when he was wrong. What more, his journey was made even more complicated due to the presence of Jessie,James and Meowth of Team Rocket, who after witnessing Pikachu's power, made it their primary objective to steal him for their boss, Giovanni. Thankfully though, Ash did not go on this journey alone, as soon after he left Pallet Town, he met Misty, who followed him on the pretense that he owed her a bike (which Ash 'borrowed' to save Pikachu, and which the Electric Mouse destroyed whilst protecting Ash). Ash then met Brock, the Pewter Gym Leader, whom he fought and lost to. However in his rematch, Ash nearly defeated Brock, but refused to give the final blow, due to the intervention of Brock's younger siblings. Touched by Ash's kindness to Pokémon, and with the return of his estranged father, Flint, Brock decided to go with Ash and pursue his dream of being the world's best Pokémon Breeder. Shortly afterwards, when Ash reached the Cerulean Gym, he was shocked to learn that Misty was one of its Gym Leaders. After Ash earned his Cascade Badge, he continued his journey with Misty, who dreams to be the worlds greatest Water Pokémon Master. Unfortunately, many of Ash's first Gym Badges were given to him merely out of gratitude for his assistance rather than claiming an actual victory in battle over the Gym Leaders; of his first five Gym battles, only his victory over Lt. Surge was an actual victory. Furthermore, every time he thought he was doing well, he would somehow cross paths with his childhood rival, Gary Oak. Gary always reminded Ash that he was always a step or seven behind; indeed, by the time Ash had caught his seventh Pokémon, Gary had caught more than forty. Ash's troubles were not made any easier when, owing to his inexperience, his Charizard grew too powerful and refused to listen to him until Ash could prove himself to him. With three weeks left until the Pokémon League competition Ash has fallen behind in training. On the couch of Ash's home, Ash and Brock watch the Elite Four's Bruno battling a Trainer with his Hitmonchan. As Bruno commands a ThunderPunch, the TV is switched off. Misty chastises Ash for goofing off. Ash tells Misty they were studying the tape of Bruno. Brock adds that they were learning the 'powers of Pokémon' despite not knowing what those power were. Ash comments that Bruno could train him to learn the power. However Brock and Misty lament that the famous Bruno wouldn't waste his time with them. Ash confidently states that if they knew how to find him then Bruno would definitely teach him. Just then Ash's mother enters telling the group that she knows where to find Bruno. Apparently Bruno's secret training ground is on Mt. Hideaway. Ash jumps up and tells his mother not to make dinner as they are going up to Mt. Hideaway. Now on their way to the mountain, Misty tells the group that Mt. Hideaway appears to be only 7 miles away. Ash and Brock, completely exhausted, convince Misty that she should rest. The group rest at a house where an old lady brings them food and drink. Ash asks her if she knows of a Pokémon Trainer named Bruno training around the area. The old lady doesn't recognize the name but tells the trio that Pokémon Trainers have been stealing her meatball kebabs. As Ash and Brock eat, a bunch of windchimes start rattling. The lady angrily tells them that the thieves must be back again. Push broom in hand the lady runs out followed by Ash and company. They see three hermits running off with sacks in hand. The lady gives chase as Ash recognizes the bandits as Team Rocket. As they are about to start their motto, Meowth pulls out a remote and speeds it up, leaving Jessie and James exhausted. After this they tell Ash that because they always get beaten by him they have decided to become hermits and live off the land. Meowth adds they're also living off the old lady's meatball kebabs. The enraged old lady gives Team Rocket a beating with her broom and the troublesome trio run away leaving behind the kebabs. The lady tells the heroes that the mountain is known for overgrown Onix. Apparently the soil makes them grow larger. The lady assures them that, despite their size, the Onix are very gentle. Continuing up the mountain, Brock comments that they have been walking for hours but haven't seen any sign of Bruno or any giant Onix. Ash notices what he thinks is a road. Brock says that it doesn't look like a road but more like tracks made by a really big creature. Suddenly an intense rumbling is heard and the heroes turn to see an enormous Onix heading their way. The Onix approaches as the three run for their lives. When it looks as if the Onix is about to crush them a man beckons them to jump behind a rock. The Onix goes by leaving them unharmed. The man asks if they are OK. The group turn to thank him and Ash and Brock are amazed by who they see. Misty doesn't recognize the man. Brock can't believe that the man standing before them is none other than the Elite Four's Bruno. The three heroes are trailing Bruno up the mountain when Bruno asks if there is a reason why they are following him. Brock gets on his knees, and asks him to help Ash train for the Pokémon League. Brock motions for Ash to ask as well. Ash kneels also and ask for Bruno's help. Bruno agrees to help them as long as they are willing to do everything he tells them to do. Their first task is to carry buckets of water. Brock theorizes that the task is to make them physically strong. Ash adds that it also helps inner balance and outer equilibrium before falling and soaking Misty. Their second task is splitting wood. Bruno tells Ash this is to give him a firm grip. Ash chops the wood which sends a piece flying off in Misty's direction hitting her in the face and knocking her off the rock she was sitting on. Task three is to carry heavy rocks up hill. Bruno tells them that this will teach them how to control their 'inner nature'. Finally Bruno asks Ash to peel the bark of a twig. Ash peels it perfectly. Bruno takes it and tells them the lesson is to always pack a fork when camping. Bruno breaks the twig in two and uses them as chopsticks. Ash is a little discouraged by this and Misty says she thinks all of Bruno's lessons seem phony. Brock denies this and is ready to prove Bruno is a great Trainer. Brock says that he will sneak up behind him and hit him with a stick, claiming Bruno should sense Brock and stop the attack. Brock envisions him doing so and goes behind Bruno and attacks full force. Bruno fails to detect anything and Brock strikes him hard over the head leaving a large bruise. As Bruno recovers from the incident, he asks Brock and Ash if they really want to know about the secrets of Pokémon training. Brock and Ash eagerly reply yes. Bruno tells them there are no such secrets and the reason he was on Mt. Hideaway was to catch the biggest Onix he could find. Bruno says that it's no secret that to be a strong Trainer you have to catch strong Pokémon. These revelations leave Ash, Brock and Misty groaning. Brock is distraught that Bruno isn't who he thought he was. Team Rocket overhear the conversation and plan to catch a strong Onix so they can be as good as the Elite Four without having to do any Pokémon training. Following the gigantic Onix tracks, Meowth believes that they have no hope of catching such a big Pokémon. Jessie and James reveal that they have an unexpected weapon to catch Onix. At the end of the Onix tracks in a large, open area Team Rocket set themselves in wait of the Onix. The ground begins rumbling as an enormous Onix bursts from underground. The Onix is much bigger than they were expecting and Meowth suggests they forget the idea. Jessie stubbornly says that they came for an Onix and that's what they would get. Ash, Misty, and Brock are heading back down the mountain when they hear a loud noise. They race off to the source of the sound. Meanwhile Team Rocket are blasting missiles at the giant Onix. The smoke clears and the Onix is completely unharmed and begins advancing on them. Terrified the three run into a nearby cave. The Onix begins tackling the wall of the cave causing it to start collapsing. Team Rocket are shouting for help as Ash and the others arrive. To save Team Rocket, Brock sends out his Onix and Misty sends out her Staryu. Ash chooses Squirtle. Brock orders his Onix to use Tackle, but it gets knocked back due to the size of the huge Onix. Misty tells Staryu to use Water Gun but it is largely ineffective. Ash orders Squirtle to use Water Gun too and the combined water attacks cause the Onix to recoil from the cave. Team Rocket use the opportunity to run for their lives. The wild Onix recovers from the double Water Gun attack and uses its tail to hit Staryu and Squirtle and Brock's Onix before sending Team Rocket on their way. The Onix then notices the heroes standing on the ledge above. The Onix tackles the edge where they are standing causing Ash to lose his balance and fall into the area right in front of Onix. Pikachu jumps down and uses its ThunderShock attack. But Onix just shakes it off. Pikachu is about to try again before Ash grabs it telling Pikachu that electric attacks won't work. They huddle together awaiting Onix's attack. But before Onix can strike a lightning fast Bruno leaps in and carries Ash and Pikachu to safety. Bruno looks down at the Onix which is thrashing around. Ash and Brock ask him what Pokémon and attack he will use. Bruno states that he will not use a Pokémon. Bruno jumps down and asks Onix why it is acting so violent. The Onix dives at him several times, but Bruno dodges its hits asking it why it is attacking him. Bruno then jumps on Onix's head. Onix whips his tail around but misses Bruno and connects with its own head disorienting it. Bruno requests it not to be afraid of him and asks it to let him know what it is feeling. He closes his eyes and concentrates for some time. He then starts feeling around Onix's body. Eventually he finds something between Onix's rocks. Asking Onix to bear with the momentary pain, he strains before pulling out a Sandslash. The heroes are shocked and Ash checks it on his Pokédex. Apparently the Sandslash was irritating Onix the whole time and causing it to act aggressively. Bruno lets the Ground-type Pokémon go and asks Onix if it wants to come with him. Onix accepts and Bruno catches it in a Poké Ball. He jumps back up to Ash, Misty, and Brock. He then tells them the true secret is for Pokémon and humans to care for each other like Ash and Pikachu. Both of them look at each other and start laughing. Bruno farewells the trio telling Ash he looks forward to facing him in battle. Ash and Pikachu laugh together as they become one day closer to the Pokémon League. Over time, Ash's dedication to his goal paid off. After earning his first eight Badges, Ash went on to compete in the Indigo Plateau Conference, advancing to the fifth round - one further than Gary - and ending up in the Top 16. Following Ash's defeat in the Indigo League, Professor Oak asked him to travel to Valencia Island in the Orange Archipelago to retrieve the GS Ball from a Pokémon Professor named Ivy. While in the Orange Archipelago, Ash learned of the Orange Crew - an elite group of Trainers not unlike Gym Leaders that provided challenges for Trainers to overcome in the Orange League. After Brock decided to stay with Professor Ivy and help her with her work, Ash and Misty were joined by an enthusiastic Pokémon watcher named Tracey Sketchit. Ash, Misty, and Tracey then traversed the Orange Islands on the back of a lost Lapras whom Ash caught. He eventually defeated the four members of the Orange Crew and finally won the Orange League by triumphing over the Orange Crew Supreme Gym Leader,Drake. Before leaving the Orange Archipelago though, Ash managed to find his Lapras's pod and released it back into the wild. Upon returning to Pallet Town, Ash discovered that Brock had returned due to some unknown incident that left the aspiring Pokémon Breeder in dread of even hearing Professor Ivy's name. Tracey, meanwhile, stayed at Professor Oak's laboratory as Professor Oak's assistant, and Brock rejoined Ash and Misty. After his victory in the Orange League, Ash encountered Gary again, and after being defeated in a one-on-one battle, he learned that his rival had been training hard in order to participate in the Silver Conference in Johto. Excited at the prospect of meeting new Pokémon and facing Gary again, Ash and friends left for the Johto region to collect eight Badges from the Gym Leaders there and compete in their Pokémon League. Much like his travels through Kanto, Ash, Misty, and Brock impacted the many people and Pokémon they met along the way, one of them being Kurt, to whom Ash delivered the GS Ball. In the middle of his travels, they visited the Whirl Islands, who, along with Ritchie, helped save Silver, a child Lugia, and its parent, from the evil machinations of Team Rocket. Ash along with Misty then competed in the Whirl Cup, with Ash placing in the top 8, who was defeated by Misty in a 3-on-3, though she also ended up losing in the next round. Ash encountered Gary occasionally in Johto, and while they were still rivals, Gary seemed to view Ash with slightly more respect than before. Indeed, Ash's growth of character was evident throughout this story arc as he continued to think more and more about his Pokémon and less and less about himself. After earning eight Johto Gym Badges, Ash entered the Silver Conference along with Gary. Finally, the two rivals battled in the tournament in a Full Battle. Although it was very close indeed, Ash emerged victorious against his rival for the first time in his career as a Pokémon Trainer, marking one of the biggest turning points in said career. After the battle, Gary and Ash departed on good terms with each other, finally overcoming their boyhood animosity and recognizing each other as equals. However, Ash's journey through Kanto and Johto came to an end when he was forced to split up with Brock and Misty when the two of them received messages to return home. Diamond and Pearl Following Ash's victory over the Battle Frontier, May set her sights on Pokémon Contests in the Johto region and traveled there while Max returned home to Petalburg City in Hoenn. After encountering and battling his old rival, Gary (who has now become a Pokémon researcher), and learning of a new region with new Pokémon, Ash decided to leave for the Sinnoh region to earn the Gym Badges available there. Like before, he took only Pikachu with him at first, but brought hisAipom along when she snuck onto the ship Ash was leaving on. While Brock did not accompany Ash to Sinnoh, he did travel with him through Sinnoh like he had for Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. This time, they were accompanied by another aspiring Pokémon Coordinator named Dawn. Like he did for May, Ash enthusiastically supported Dawn in her endeavors to become a Top Coordinator, just as she supported him in his Gym battles. While traveling through Sinnoh, Ash formed a heated rivalry with a Trainer named Paul. Throughout Ash's journey, Paul would constantly put him down and the two often argued over their nearly opposite training styles. While Paul was harsh, distant, and sometimes plain cruel to his Pokémon, Ash insisted that the best way to raise Pokémon was through patience, caring and friendship. Their rivalry came to a head after they competed in a Tag Battle Tournament together, when Paul released his Chimchar after it failed to meet his expectations. Ash then decided to take in the Chimp Pokémon, and promised to make it strong using his own philosophy. While in Sinnoh, Ash competed in two Pokémon Contests - once in Jubilife City and a second time in the Wallace Cup upon Wallace's recommendation. He also competed against several Pokémon Stylistsin the Hearthome Collection fashion show in Arriving in Style!, where he ended up in third place, winning the Unique Award for his original performance. As Ash and his friends journeyed through Sinnoh, they ended up becoming heavily involved with legends of Sinnoh, with Ash being personally chosen by Azelf of the Lake guardians. Along with Cynthia,Looker and Team Rocket, they faced of against Pokémon Hunter J as well as the evil Team Galactic. Thanks to their efforts, the Sinnoh region was spared from Cyrus's insane scheme. Ash eventually obtained all of the Sinnoh Gym Badges he needed to enter Sinnoh's Pokémon League Conference. During his battles in the Lily of the Valley Conference, he managed to advance to the Top 4. For the second time since meeting Paul (the first being in a PokéRinger tournament during which Ash's Staravia evolved into a Staraptor and defeated Paul's Honchkrow), Ash managed to defeat his bitter rival, using Infernape (who had evolved from the Chimchar Paul abandoned) to deal the finishing blow. This caused Paul to finally acknowledge Ash as a Trainer of some merit, thus ending their arguments. Ash later fought against Tobias, becoming the only known Trainer to defeat his Darkrai. Although Ash ultimately lost the battle, he was not overly upset, as he was closer to his Pokémon than ever before. At the conclusion of the Diamond & Pearl series, Ash, Dawn, and Brock split up and went their separate ways, with Brock confirming that he would not be joining Ash on his travels to Unova as he decided to pursue his new dream of being a Pokémon doctor. Pokemon Despite having some impressive physical abilities, Ash almost never engages in combat himself and instead commands his Pokemon. And despite the fact that Ash's goal is no longer to catch em all, he has still acquired quite a lot of Pokemon throughout his travels And many of these Pokemon are also quite powerful. Also, while not capable of talking per se, Ash can sense what a Pokemon is trying to tell him. As for the actual Pokemon that Ash owns, many of them are quite impressive when it comes to battle. In fact, three of them have defeated legendaries in combat. These Pokemon are: * Charizard * Pikachu, who has defeated two * Sceptile But beyond that he has captured many more Pokemon. The following is a list of all of his Pokemon, organized in chronological order by capture/used Temporarily . (Beedrill) Failed to Capture/Wanted to Capture/Temporary Badges According to Misty, Ash really only earned 3 Badges and the other 5 Badges were given to him on a technicality: * In Showdown in Pewter City, Brock gives Ash the Boulder Badge after Pikachu's Electric attack caused a fire, ultimately setting off the Gym's sprinklers and weakening Onix enough to allow Pikachu to fight back with another Electric attack. * Misty's sisters gave the Cascade Badge to Ash in The Water Flowers of Cerulean City after Pikachu's Thunderbolt saved the Gym and its Water Pokémon from Team Rocket's giant vacuum machine. * Electric Shock Showdown is the first episode in which Ash can actually be considered as having earned a badge. His Pikachu struck Lt. Surge's Raichu in the stomach, hammering it with what can be described as an electric Slam attack, thus earning Ash the Thunder Badge. * Sabrina's Kadabra was defeated in Haunter versus Kadabra only as a result of Haunter making Sabrina and Kadabra laugh so much as to render the latter unable to battle. Thanks to the Haunter Ash met in the Pokémon Tower, the Marsh Badge was given to him by Sabrina's Father. * The Rainbow Badge was given to Ash after he saved Erika's Gloom from her burning Gym caused by Team Rocket's blaster bomb in Pokémon Scent-sation!. * Ash earned the Soul Badge in The Ninja Poké-Showdown after his Charmander defeated Koga's Golbat with Ember and Fire Spin. * In Volcanic Panic Ash's Charizard delivered a devastating defeat to Blaine's Magmar by using an aerial Submission followed by a Seismic Toss. Thus Ash leaves Cinnabar Island having earned the Volcano Badge. * Ash's eighth and final Gym Badge was given to him after Jessie, James and Meowth accidentally rigged their own platform to explode, blasting themselves off in The Battle of the Badge. The Earth Badge is then seen falling into Ash's hands as the Viridian City Gym collapses. There is also an entire league exclusive to the anime where the four Gym Leaders all have special requirements in order to gain their Gym Badges, the Orange League, located on the Orange Islands. * Ash finds the first Orange Islands Gym in Fit to be Tide. There he challenges Cissy for the Coral Eye Badge. However, they do not participate in a typical Pokémon Battle; instead he and Cissy go head to head in three water-based physical challenges using their Water Pokémon. * In Navel Maneuvers Ash travels to Navel Island where he runs into Danny, a man who he presumes to be another challenger against the Navel Gym. Danny turns out to be the Gym Leader and offers Ash three challenges, winning a Sea Ruby Badge only if he won two out of three. Ash loses the first one, but manages to accidentally win the second with some help from Charizard, and win the third. * Ash challenges pompous Rudy in Misty Meets Her Match. Rudy first assigns him an attack challenge in which Ash has to use his Pokémon to knock down all the targets on a tricky water course. Ash technically misses one, but it's not acknowledged in the show and Ash passes this pre-test. Secondly, Ash faces an three-on-three battle with Rudy with Pokémon of the same type battling each other. Ash wins and earns the Spike Shell Badge. * Double Battles were introduced officially for the first time in Pokémon Double Trouble in Ash's fourth and final Orange Crew Gym battle against Luana, who specializes in them. Here Ash used Pikachu and a newly-obedient Charizard to defeat Luana and earn the Jade Star Badge. In the Johto region, one needs to earn eight badges in order to participate in the Silver League. 180px-Ash Johto Badges.png 180px-Ash Hoenn Badges.png 200px-Ash Sinnoh Badges.png 180px-Cameron Badges.png 180px-Ash Symbols.png Backpack Items # Brock's Pokemon Food # Grotle Nut # GS Ball # Kabuto Fossil # Pokedex # Rope # Rubber Gloves # Slowpoke Costumes # Snover Berries # Thunder Stone(X2) # Watermelons # Underwear Battling Style * Ash wants to win a Badge using the Pokemon that he is training and no one else's. * Ash wanted to defeat Brock legitly. * According to Brock Ash simply shows off your true power when you're in a battle. Desk-type work ? That's really not your thing. Don't worry. It doesn't change the fact that you're a genius at Gym Battles, really ! * Ash likes a good challenging victory. * According to Brock it's not about the Quantity of Pokemon that you catch but the Quality of them. * Well if at first you don't succeed you try again and again. *You need to learn to move with the grove. *Block with Rhythm *Ash has his own unique Battling Style. Ash can change his strategy in Mid Battle. Training Episodes # Showdown in Pewter City # Classroom Training # Origins of Mega Evolution! # Showdown at the Shalour Gym! # The Green, Green Grass Types of Home! Strength * Picks up, runs with, and then hurls a log twice his size It's not clear how heavy this log is, though some fan calcs have put it at over 1000 lbs. * Supports his Fletchinder, who supposedly weighs 35.3 lb, on his arm with no strain. * Able to walk around with a Hippopotas on his head, and Hippopotas supposedly weighs 109.1 lb. * Carries around Larvitar, who supposedly weighs 158.7 lb, both in his backpack and in his arms with no strain. Though this Larvitar was still a baby, so it might not have weighed quite that much. * Hangs onto a runaway speedboat * Hangs onto the underside of a moving vehicle for an extended period of time. [2] * Blocks his Monferno's flame wheel in its tracks while it's under the effect of blaze, which greatly increases its fire power. * While being strangled by Hunter J's Drapion, kicks it in the eye so hard that it's forced to drop him. Note that this Drapion could no sell a thunderbolt from Pikachu. * Holds his own against a swarm of Beedrill while wielding nothing but a stick * Knocks over the bars of a makeshift prison with his shoudler * Climbs up all of the walls in Grant's gym, and Grant's gym has a lot of walls * Scales up the arms of a large mech while it's actively trying to knock him off * Leaps high enough to grab on to a hot air balloon and then climbs up into the basket * Changes the direction of a runaway truck by pulling on it Speed/Agility * Manages to intercept Venasuars vine whip attack while coming from a long distance away. Note that he starts running after the attack has already begun. * Moves fast enough to run along a wall barefoot * Runs down the side of a cliff and leaps into the air to catch Pikachu. * Can seemingly run for several hours * Runs for several hours while avoiding attacks from a Spiritomb. * Dodges an iron tail attack from his Pikachu * Leaps through the air and puts a piece of bamboo in Pangoro's mouth too fast for Team Rocket to react. * Rapidly scales down a steep incline * Rapidly scales up a tree * Rapidly leaps between tree branches * Crosses a large ravine by leaping between multiple Drifblim * Makes it almost all the way back while carrying Bonnie * Leaps from a bicycle onto a moving truck * Climbs along a moving truck * Accidentally sends Goomy flying and then leaps up to catch it in midair * Leaps high into the air to catch on to Pikachu * Dodges a strike form a large mech, leaps off a tree, and then begins to scale said mech * With a running jump leaps into the basket of a hot air balloon * Runs up a log and then leaps high enough in the air to grab on to a hot air balloon Durability * Tanks a giga impact (an extremely powerful physical attack) from a Spiritomb and gets up before Pikachu. Note that this happens right after the two had run for several hours. * Takes a jab to the chest by a wild Beedrill, and these Beedrill can jab through what is described as solid metal * Hit in the shoulder by a vine whip from an extremely powerful Venasaur, and is completely fine. It's not clear how strong this Venasaur was, but it was extremely strong and a different Venasaur could use vine whip to bring down a tree * Falls several feet through the branches of a tree, and gets right back up * Slams face first into a cliff, falls several feet, and gets back up * Falls what must be about 100 feet head-first into a raging river, and is still conscious * Trampled by a herd of 30 Tauros, and is only dazed for about a minute * Is on top of an exploding mech which leaves him covered in rubble, and his is completely fine * Sent flying by a explosion created by Hunter J's Drapion and Salamance, and is fine just a minute later. For reference, J's Salamance can blast apart pillars of ice, stone, and steel. * Is frozen completely solid, and is more or less unharmed after being thawed out * Is completely unfazed by Charizard using overheat while he's riding it, despite the fact that overheat is hot enough to melt ice in seconds * Tanks a powerful blast from a Trevenant, which had previously left two of his Pokemon incapacitated, and is still standing * Tanks a flamethrower from his Charizard. Charizard's fire is hot enough to melt rock, and even when holding back is very powerful. * Completely enveloped by fire for about a minute, with no serious injury * Tanks a huge amount of electricity from his Pikachu while it's supercharged, and is fine a second later * Tanks a volt tackle from his Pikachu, and Pikachu's volt tackle is capable of plowing through rock. Also note that Pikachu was confused at this point, so it had no idea it was attacking Ash. * Blasted by poison sting while hanging on to a hot air balloon, and refuses to let go. * Takes a point blank aura sphere from Riolu, whose aura sphere can blast open a reinforced metal door. * While Pikachu is under the effects of mind control, he tanks a thunderbolt, is thrown by quick attack, then hit by an iron tail(which is capable of shattering boulders), and then hit by another thunderbolt for good measure. Aura (it should be noted that some this section has to do with one of the movies, specifically Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, which some debate the canon of. However, since Ash's aura has come into play in some episodes, one can most likely assume that the movie is canon) * Aura is the name for the spiritual life energy that is possessed by all living things in the Pokemon universe. This includes both Pokemon and humans. However, Ash's aura is significantly stronger than that of almost any other person. * When he encountered a Riolu with an aura similar to his * Ash was also able to sense the location of this Riolu, despite the fact that it was several miles away and had been turned to stone * He is also capable of projecting his aura out of his body, and in dire situations can project it into other in order to heal them. However, doing this is extremely dangerous and can prove fatal if to much aura is given Willpower Ash is an incredibly, sometimes ridiculously tenacious person. He has lost battles time and time again and keeps coming back and trying again, never getting discouraged. He has some impressive willpower feats, such as: * Keeping himself awake while listening to Jigglypuff's song (which puts everything to sleep) long enough to catch a Snorlax * Pushes himself through a telekinetic attack through sheer willpower * Temporarily fights off possession because someone calls him a coward * Forming a mental bond with Azelf, who is known as the Willpower Pokemon and is said to be the bringer of willpower. Said bond was strong enough that Ash would feel physical pain if Azelf was hurt. * Using said bond to destroy a black hole (okay, maybe not a willpower feat, but it's so ridiculous that I have to include it) Relationship with his Pokemon Ash Ketchum cares extremely deeply about his Pokemon, and views them as his closest friends rather than his pets. He has shown time and time again that he would do anything to help them. Just to give a few examples, he: Ash's Pokemon are also extremely loyal to him and would do anything to protect him. Yes, even Charizard * Throws himself in front of a flock of Spearow in order to protect a Pikachu that didn't even like him It was this act that made Pikachu become loyal * Spends the entire night caring for his Charizard after it was badly hurt in battle. It was this act that caused Charizard to become loyal. * Grabs onto his Chimchar while it's on a rampage due to blaze and calms it down * Crawls towards Pikachu while tanking a thunderbolt in order to break him of mind control * Catches Pikachu after an attack sends him flying, causing the back of his head to slam into a tree * Leaps in front of Pikachu's volt tackle to keep him from slamming into a wall * Leaps in front of a wild Pokemon's attack to protect his Pokemon * Leaps off of Prism tower to catch a falling Pikachu * Forms such a strong bond with his Greninja that it actually gains a new form... Ash Greninja! Strategy/Skill People often claim that Ash is just an idiot that doesn't use any strategy, but really that statement is completely wrong. Okay, in the first season it might be right. Okay, and maybe in early Unova. But beyond that Ash is actually a very good trainer. As for his strategy, Ash is not one to plan things out in advance. Rather he relies on his quick thinking and creativity in order to defeat his opponents. Note that the following are just a few examples, because if I put every example we'd be here all day. * Ash's battle style is so unusual that a robot trying to process it malfunctions and explodes. * He is very good at observing the actions of others outside of battle and then adapting it into his own strategy, often times surprising/confusing the people he is fighting * In the time between an opponent starts using an attack and it his Pikachu, Ash remembers something Zoey had done in a contest the previous day and uses that idea to win the battle. * During his battle with Clemont his Goodra is paralyzed and Clemont is using an electric terrain that boosts the power of his Luxray. Flashing back to the first day he met Goodra, Ash figures out how to take away all of Clemont's advantages in a single move. * Notices that Heliolisk has to pause for a split second to take aim before attacking, and uses that opportunity to secure victory. * While at a severe disadvantage battling a Walrein in a pool, Ash notices that Walrein's attacks are freezing the water. He then tricks the opposing trainer into freezing the entire pool, taking away her main advantage. * After noticing that Bunnelby uses its hands as ears, tricks it into grabbing Pikachu's tail. This renders its main fighting style useless and allows Pikachu to land a point blank strike. Notably, the opponent he was facing was a gym leader. * Ash often has a calming effect on his Pokemon, keeping them from panicing in bad situations and helping them to focus on the battle at hand. * "Ash does the impossible as expected." In the middle of a battle breaks his Bulbasaur out of its confusion status by holding onto him and talking to him. * After a single afternoon of watching Hawlucha use flying press, figures out how to perfect the attack. * Ash once fights an expert in aerial battles and gets completely stomped. After a single night of training with Gliscor, Ash is able to go toe to toe with the expert. * Successfully leads Pikachu in a 2 on 1 battle dispite Pikachu being unable to see. Also makes use of Wobbuffet's ability to reflect attacks. * Repeatedly curbstomps about 10 trainers while using a team of mostly unevolved Pokemon. He also receives absolutely no breaks while doing this and often takes on multiple trainers simultaneously. * During a tag battle tournament Ash was paired up with Paul (his rival during that series). During one battle Paul essentially gave up on his Chimchar and stopped participating in the battle. Ash then took command of his rival's Pokemon and single-handedly won the battle. It should also be noted that Ash and Paul won the tournament despite having the worst team work out of any team. * Ash then takes this Chimchar onto his own team after Paul releases it for being too weak. After traveling with Ash it fully evolves and masters its blaze ability. Durning the Sinnoh League tournament it goes on to beat half of Paul's team, taking down hisAggron, Ninjask, and Electivire * Ash once caught an extremely weak Goomy. After about fifteen episodes it has become a fully evolves pseudo-legendary that was strong enough to single-handedly defend its homeleand * Ash took in a Froakie that had abandoned or been abandoned by several previous trainers due to not listening to commands. Ash managed to gain its full loyalty in less than an episode * Ash has actually invented his own move known as counter shield, which involves a Pokemon spinning around while firing an attack both to defend and attack. This move is so good that it was copied by Dawn, Fantina (a gym leader), and even Paul. * This next one isn't a strategy feat but is still interesting to mention. In one episode of the current series Ash visits an alternate reality called the mirror world, where everyone's personality is the opposite of their normal personality (for example, Team Rocket are a group of heroes). And in this world Mirror Ash (who is supposed to be the opposite of Ash) is portrayed as a complete crybaby and an incompetent trainer. Hell, the way Ash convinces Mirror Serena that he's not from that world is by beating her in a battle (as she claims she would never lose to her version of Ash). * Lastly, multiple champions (notably Cynthia and Diantha) have been impressed by Ash as a trainer. Notable Victories * Thus far, Ash has won 8 Kanto gym badges (admittedly less than half of these were legitimate), 4 Orange League gym badges,8 Johto gym badges, 8 Hoenn gym badges, 8 Sinnoh Gym Badges, 8 Unova gym badges, and 6 Kalos gym badges * Defeated Drake, the champion of the Orange League who had been undefeated for some time, and became champion of the Orange League. * Defeated Gary Oak in the only 6 vs 6 battle the two have ever had. (It should be noted that in both league competitions where Ash and Gary were competing, Ash did better than Gary) For reference, this is how strong Gary is. * Collected all 7 seven symbols of the Kanto Battle Frontier, which required him to defeat not one but two legendaries. He even offered the position of Frontier Brain. * Even some of Ash's losses are impressive. In the Sinnoh League he went up against a trainer named Tobias who had swept through every gym and every league competitor with his Darkrai. And then he went up against Ash. Ash not only took down his Darkrai, but his Latios as well (both of which are powerful legendaries). This means Ash did better against him than literally any other trainer in Sinnoh. For reference, this is how strong Tobias is. Ash's Pokedex Entries # Bulbasaur. It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and very difficult to capture in the wild. Solar Beam, Bulbasaur's strongest attack. Light is collected and formed into a powerful beam with intensive force. # The Seed Pokémon, Ivysaur, Bulbasaur's evolved form. The bulb on its back absorbs nourishment and blooms into a large flower. # Venusaur, the final form of the Bulbasaur evolution. This Seed Pokémon soaks up the sun's rays as a source of energy. Venusaur uses its large petals to capture sunlight and transform it into energy. # Charmander. A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out. Charmander's special attack, Rage. It gains more power the more it is attacked. It will continue to fight until its opponent falls. Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. Charmander's health can be gauged by the fire on the tip of its tail, which burns intensely when it's in good health. #4 # Charmeleon, the Flame Pokémon. It has razor sharp claws and its tail is exceptionally strong. #5 # Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. Charizard's powerful flame can melt absolutely anything. Charizard is a Flying and Fire type. When competing in intense battles, Charizard's flame becomes more intense as well. Rage, one of Charizard's most powerful attacks. Rage attack usually has a devastating effect on its opponents. #6 # Squirtle. This Tiny Turtle Pokémon draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful. #7 # Wartortle, the Turtle Pokémon. The evolved form of Squirtle. Its long furry tail is a symbol of its age and wisdom. A highly sought after Pokémon because its long fur-covered tail is said to bring good luck. #8 # Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokémon. The evolved form of Wartortle. Blastoise's strength lies in its power, rather than its speed. Its shell is like armor and attacks from the hydro cannons on its back are virtually unstoppable. Blastoise uses the Hydro Pumps on its back to fire out extremely powerful blasts. #9 # Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. To repel enemies, Caterpie releases an unpleasant odor from its red antenna. It molts several times while growing. # Metapod, Caterpie's next stage. It has encased its body in a hard shell. This specimen reached this stage faster than any previously discovered Pokémon of this variety.Metapod, the Cocoon Pokémon. Metapod's vulnerable body is surrounded by its hard shell, which protects it while it waits to evolve.#11 # Butterfree. One week after Caterpie evolves into Metapod, it again evolves into Butterfree.Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon. Butterfree's love of flower nectar draws it to seek out flowers, even if they don't have much pollen. #12 # Weedle. The stinger on this Pokémon's head guarantees that any attacker will get the point right where it hurts. #13 # Kakuna, a transitional stage between Weedle and Beedrill. Kakunas remain inactive until they evolve into deadly Beedrills and hatch. #14 # Beedrill. This Pokémon is an evolved form of Weedle, following its Kakuna stage. Its sting is highly poisonous. Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokémon. Beedrill fly quickly and attack using poison stingers on their fore legs and tail. #15 # Pidgey is a Flying Pokémon. Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon Trainer to test his Pokémon's skills. Pidgey's Gust power creates tornadoes. It also has a Sand-Attack. #16 # Pidgeotto, an evolved form of the Pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be dangerous. Approach with extreme caution. #17 # Pidgeot, the Bird Pokémon. The evolved form of Pidgeotto, it can fly at twice the speed of sound at an altitude of nearly one mile. #18 # A Forest Pokémon, Rattata. It likes cheese, nuts, fruits, and berries. It also comes out into open fields to steal food from stupid travelers. #19 # Raticate #20 # Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans. #21 # Fearow, the Beak Pokémon. The evolved form of Spearow. Its large, powerful wings allow it to fly for an entire day. The crushing power of its beak is tremendous. #22 # Ekans #23 # Arbok, 'It is rumored that the ferocious warning markings on its belly differ from area to area.#24 # 'Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks. #25 # Raichu, a Mouse Pokémon of the Electric element. Raichu is the evolved form of Pikachu. It can shock with more than 100,000 volts, enough to render a Dragonite unconscious.Raichu, the evolved form of Pikachu. Pikachu and Raichu are both Mouse Pokémon of the electric variety. Combined voltage approaching shockingly dangerous levels. #26 # Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokémon. Sandshrew hates moisture and lives in holes it digs in dry places. It protects itself by curling into a ball. #27 # Sandslash, the Mouse Pokémon. The evolved form of Sandshrew. It attacks opponents with the quills on its back. #28 # Nidoran♀. Its poison pin is quite powerful for its size, but its horn is smaller than a male's. #29 # Nidorina, the Poison Pin Pokémon. The evolved form of the female Nidoran. It emits supersonic waves from its mouth to confuse its enemies. #30 # Nidoqueen, the Drill Pokémon. Nidoqueen has thick skin covering its entire body, protecting it from whatever techniques are used against it. #31 # Nidoran♂. Its horn is larger than the female's and its Horn Attack is quite powerful. #32 # Nidorino, the Poison Pin Pokémon. The evolved form of the male Nidoran. Its highly developed horn is extremely powerful. #33 # Nidoking, the Drill Pokémon. Nidoking swings its large tail about to create distance, then charges in with the full force of its body behind it. #34 # Clefairy. This impish Pokémon is friendly and peaceful. It is believed to live inside Mt. Moon, although very few have ever been seen by humans. #'Clefable', an advanced form of Clefairy. These unique creatures are among the rarest Pokémon in the world. # Vulpix, a Fox Pokémon. Its six tails are extremely beautiful. As it evolves, it grows even more tails. Vulpix uses powerful flame attacks. Vulpix's greatest attack: Fire Spin. Using powerful flames to block its opponent from moving, it then inflicts great damage. #37 # Ninetales, the Fox Pokémon. It is the evolved form of the Fire Pokémon Vulpix. It has nine tails and a shining golden fleece. Ninetales are said to live very long lives. Each of its tails contains a different mystical power. With its nine tails and thick golden coat, Ninetales is said to live a thousand years. #38 # Jigglypuff, a Balloon Pokémon. It has large friendly eyes and it sings a pleasant song. #39 #'Wigglytuff' # Zubat, blind Pokémon with supersonic powers. Zubat live in caves and hate to fly outside in daylight. #41 # Golbat. Attacking with its sharp fangs, this Pokémon can drain three hundred cubic centimeters of blood per bite. Golbat, the Bat Pokémon. The evolved form of Zubat. It has four sharp fangs and emits supersonic waves more powerful than Zubat's. #42 # Oddish. This Pokémon is typically found roaming the forest, scattering pollen as it walks around. #43 # Gloom, the Weed Pokémon. Gloom gives off a very unpleasant smell. While strong against Water Pokémon, Gloom is weak against Fire andFlying types. #44 # Vileplume, the Flower Pokémon. Using the largest flower petals in the world, it spreads large clouds of pollen that cause allergic reactions. #45 # Paras, the Mushroom Pokémon. Rare mushrooms grow on its back. Paras has qualities of both Bug and Grass Pokémon. #46 # Parasect, the Mushroom Pokémon. It battles using poison spears that spread from the mushroom canopy on its back. #47 # Venonat, a Bug Pokémon. Its eyes function as radar allowing it to see in the dark. #48 # Venomoth, an evolved form of Venonat. Tiny scales on its wings disperse various spores when they are flapped. #49 # Diglett. The movement of these Ground Pokémon can be easily detected by their tracks of upturned earth.Diglett, the Mole Pokémon. Diglett love to create underground tunnels. #50 # Dugtrio, the evolved form of Diglett. No specific information available.Dugtrio. Formed when three Diglett combine. This Pokémon is able to tunnel deep beneath the earth's surface. #51 # Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon. Meowth loves to roam at night to gather coins and other objects that sparkle, but it spend most of the daylight hours sleeping. #52 # Persian, the Classy Cat Pokémon and the evolved form of Meowth. Persian can walk silently thanks to its nimble muscles. It pounces on its prey at lightning speed. #53 # Psyduck, a Water Pokémon. Uses mysterious powers to perform various attacks. Psyduck constantly suffers from a headache. Psyduck's attacks are: Number one: Tail Whip. Number two: Scratch. Number three: Disable. Number four: Confusion. When Psyduck's headache becomes severe, it uses amazing power. #54 #'Golduck', the Duck Pokémon. The evolved form of Psyduck. Golduck is very adept at using its webbed hands and feet, making it the fastest swimming Pokémon of all. It makes its home in lakes, and is able to swim faster than a gold medalist.#55 # Mankey, a Pig Monkey Pokémon of the Fighting-type. Known for its superior footwork, it packs a powerful punch. Although Mankey is usually calm, it does have a bad temper. Once Mankey begins to Thrash, stopping it is impossible.#56 # Primeape. If you make eye contact with this evolved form of Mankey, it will chase you forever.Once Primeape begins its strongest attack, Thrash, it goes completely out of control.#57 # Growlithe, a Puppy Pokémon of pleasant demeanor and great diligence. It drives enemies away with barks and bites. Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon. While loyal to its master, the Growlithe will drive away enemies by barking and biting. #58 # Arcanine, a Legendary Pokémon. The evolved form of Growlithe. Arcanine is known for its bravery and fierce loyalty. Growlithe evolves into Arcanine from its use of a Fire Stone. #59 # Poliwag, the Tadpole Pokémon. It has no arms, but its tail makes it a strong swimmer. #60 # Poliwhirl, the Tadpole Pokémon. Its highly developed muscles allow Poliwhirl to move efficiently on land, plus it is even more agile in water. #61 # Poliwrath, the Tadpole Pokémon. Poliwrath is an excellent swimmer and its powerful muscles make its attacks extremely effective. #62 #'Abra', a Psychic Power Pokémon. It sleeps eighteen hours a day, but employs telekinesis even while sleeping.#63 #'Kadabra', a Psychic Pokémon. The evolved form of Abra. It employs powerful telekinetic attacks.#64 #'Alakazam', a Psi Pokémon. This Pokémon uses Psychic attacks to overcome its opponents. #65 # Machop. Its body is pure muscle. Its special attack is the Seismic Toss. #66 # Machoke, the Superpower Pokémon. With enough strength to lift a giant truck with one hand, Machoke are often used to extremely heavy work. #67 # # Bellsprout, '''This Pokemon can trap and eat bugs like a Venus Flytrap! # '''Weepinbell, the Flycatcher Pokémon. Weepinbell looks like a plant and covers opponents with a poisonous powder in order to catch them. #70 # Victreebel # Tentacool, a Jellyfish Pokémon. 99% of its body is made up of water. #72 # Tentacruel, a Jellyfish Pokémon. An evolved form of the Tentacool. Its numerous tentacles serve as a powerful weapon. It is known as the "Gangster of the Sea." Its potent poison stingers can quickly paralyze its victims. #73 # Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Geodude has incredibly high defensive power, making it virtually resistant to any physical attacks. #74 # Graveler # Golem, a Megaton Pokémon. Once a year it sheds its bedrock shell and grows larger. #76 # Ponyta, a Fire Horse Pokémon. Its mane is made of intense flames. #77 # Rapidash # Slowpoke, the Dopey Pokémon. No one can tell when a Slowpoke is thinking, if it ever does think. Its specialty is fishing with its tail. Slowpoke is always lost in thought though no one knows what it is pondering. #79 #'Slowbro', the Hermit Crab Pokémon. Slowbro are able to use powerful Psychic attacks but generally prefers to avoid conflict. # Magnemite, a Magnet Pokémon. Its means of floating through the air are not understood. This very mysterious Pokémon is of the Electric type. It's able to float through the air and leave its Thunder Wave through its magnet shaped units located on its sides. #81 # Magneton, the Magnet Pokémon. The evolved form of Magnemite. Its heavy gravitational power allow it to float, and it can emit powerful magnetic and electric fields. #82 #Farfetch'd, a Wild Duck Pokémon. Farfetch'd makes a delicious meal, especially when cooked with leek. Because of this, Farfetch'd is nearly extinct.This extremely rare Pokémon can always be found holding a leek, or green onion, which it uses to build its nest. #Doduo, the Twin Bird Pokémon. It runs faster than it can fly. Once its heads begin to fight each other, Doduo becomes incapacitated. # Dodrio, a three-headed Bird Pokémon that can run faster than it can fly. Its three heads represent joy, sorrow and anger. #85 # Seel #'Dewgong', the Sea Lion Pokémon. The evolved form of Seel. This Water/Ice Pokémon can easily resist extreme cold. #87 # Grimer, a Sludge Pokémon. Born from sludge, these Pokémon specialize in sludge attacks. #88 # Muk, Grimer's evolved form. Use extreme caution as its slimy form contains poison. #89 #'Shellder' #Cloyster, a Bivalve Pokémon. Its shell is incredibly strong and resistant to a bomb. Its shell only opens when it attacks. # Gastly, a Ghost Pokémon. It is usually invisible. Its specialty is Hypnosis. Gastly, the Gas Pokémon. Some researchers believe this Pokémon is a Multidimensional being. By enveloping larger opponents with gas, Gastly is able to defeat them. #92 # Haunter, a Gaseous Pokémon. No further information. After evolving from Gastly, this Haunter can learn the Dream Eater and Psychic attacks. Haunter can watch opponents by hiding in walls and slips through anything in its way. #93 # Gengar. No information available. Gengar, the Shadow Pokémon. The evolved form of Haunter. Details about this Pokémon are unknown. Gengar is the final evolved form of Gastly. It can absorb any surrounding heat, leaving a sudden chill. #94 # Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. By twisting its large and powerful body, Onix can quickly bore through the ground at fifty miles per hour. #95 # Drowzee. Said to be a descendant of a dream-eating tapir. It was the first Pokémon to use a combination attack like Hypnosis and Dream Eater. Drowzee, the Hypnotic Pokémon. It is said to feed on the dreams of its opponents. It is also known for its powerful Psychic attack. #96 # Hypno, a Hypnosis Pokémon. It carries a pendulum-like device and performs hypnotic attacks. #97 # Krabby. Lives near the shore. Its average height is about 16 inches. #98 # Kingler, the evolved form of Krabby. A Pincer Pokémon whose claws can pinch with the power of 10,000 horsepower. #99 # Voltorb. The identity of this creature is unknown. It has an extreme personality, uses Electric attacks, and at times selfdestructs. This mysterious Pokémon uses strong Electric attacks, and is often found near power plants. Use extreme caution; Voltorb may explodewithout warning. #100 # Electrode, the evolved form of Voltorb. Highly concentrated electric energy causes this Pokémon to explode unpredictably. Also known as the Bomb-ball. #101 # Exeggcute, an Egg Pokémon. Although it resembles an egg, it is known to be more closely related to the seed of a plant. #102 # Exeggutor, a Coconut Pokémon. Also known as the walking tropical rain forest. Each coconut has a distinct face and its own character. Its special attack is Hypnosis. #103 # A Ground-type Pokémon, Cubone. Cubone has earned its classification as the Lonely Pokémon from its usual attitude of caring only for itself. #104 # Marowak, a Bone Keeper Pokémon. Despite its small size, its offensive and defensive strength is impressive. #105 # Hitmonlee, the Kicking Pokémon. This nimble Pokémon launches lethal kicks from almost any position. Hitmonlee can extend and retract its legs at will to kick opponents from almost any distance. #106 # Hitmonchan, a skilled Fighting Pokémon that packs an incredibly fast punch. #107 # Lickitung, the Licking Pokémon. It uses a tongue that is more than twice the length of its body to battle, as well as to gather food. #108 # Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokémon. Koffing hovers in the air, thanks to the poisonous gases it contains, which have a foul odor and can explode. #109 # Weezing #110 # Rhyhorn. Spikes Pokémon. With hard shell protection, its Tackle is very powerful. Rhyhorn is known for its physical power and its considerable offensive and defensive skills. Rhyhorn recklessly charges straight ahead, trampling over anything that gets in its way. #111 # Rhydon, the evolved form of Rhyhorn. It is known as the Drill Pokémon. Its large horn gives it formidable attack power. #112 # Chansey, the Egg Pokémon, and the evolved form of Happiny. Chansey is a kind Pokémon who shares its egg with those who are sick or injured. #113 # Tangela, a Vine Pokémon. Its body is wrapped in vines. The rest of its form is hidden beneath these vines. #114 # Kangaskhan, a Parent Pokémon. Once approaching extinction, they are now protected by law and inhabit the Safari Zone. Approach with extreme caution. The Kangaskhan is a rare Pokémon which raises its children in its pocket. They will attack viciously and without warning if they feel their young are threatened in any way. #115 # Horsea, a Dragon Pokémon. In this unique Pokémon species, thousands of Eggs hatch every spring, and then the male raises them himself. #116 # Seadra, a Dragon Pokémon. The evolved form of Horsea. Seadra has a violent temperament, and the quills that cover its body can render its victims unconscious.It is known for its powerful disposition but possesses both strength and speed. #117 # Goldeen #118 # Seaking #119 # Staryu. The core of this Water Pokémon shines in a rainbow of seven colors, a core that is valued by some as a type of jewelry. #120 # Starmie #121 #'Mr. Mime', the Barrier Pokémon. It uses pantomime to make actual walls appear. Because it is rarely discovered, information about this Pokémon is extremely limited. #122 # Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. Its claws are sharp as swords, and it is a powerful flyer. This Pokémon is rarely seen by humans and almost never captured. Scyther and Electabuzz are both rare Pokémon. They are able to distinguish colors and become enraged by the color red. Swords Dance, Scyther's special attack. Scyther spins furiously to focus its energy and increase its attack power. #123 #'Jynx', the Human Shape Pokémon. This Pokémon has some very unusual powers. Its special attack is the Lovely Kiss, which puts its opponent into a deep sleep. # Electabuzz, the Electric Pokémon. Electabuzz is the evolved form of Elekid. With powerful electric currents running through its body, Electabuzz appears to glow.Scyther and Electabuzz are both rare Pokémon. They are able to distinguish colors and become enraged by the color red. #125 #'Magmar', the Spitfire Pokémon. Its body is like a furnace, making Magmar a living inferno. It has been discovered only near active volcanoes. #126 # Pinsir. This fearsome Pokémon uses its powerful claws to put the squeeze on its opponents. #127 # Tauros, a Wild Bull Pokémon. When whipping itself with its three tails, its Tackle is a powerful destructive force. #128 # Magikarp, the Fish Pokémon. Magikarp can live in the dirtiest of water. It jumps very well and can evolve into Gyarados. Because all Magikarp seem to do is splash around, some consider them weak, but they're actually a hardy Pokémon that can survive in water no matter how dirty it is. #129 # Gyarados. This Pokémon has a vicious temperament, so use extreme caution. Its fangs can crush stones and its scales are harder than steel. #130 #Lapras. This intellectually advanced Pokémon is able to understand human speech. With its mild temperament, Lapras prefers to carry humans on its back, rather than engage in Pokémon battles. #Ditto, a Transform Pokémon. It is able to rearrange the cells of its body and assume any form. Its only attack is Transform. # Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. It has the potential to evolve into any one of three different Pokémon. #133 # Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokémon. Vaporeon is made up of molecules similar to water, which allows it to melt and vanish. #134 # Jolteon, the Lightning Pokémon. When angered or frightened, the hairs on Jolteon's body become like needles that are fired at its opponents. It Absorbs charged atoms and can produce 10,000 volts of electricity. #135 # Flareon, the Flame Pokémon. Flareon's internal flame ignites its breath, which is exhaled as fire. #136 # Porygon, A Pokémon that consists entirely of programming code. Capable of moving freely in cyberspace. #137 # Omanyte, the Spiral Pokémon. Believed to have lived over 2 billion years ago. Recent research indicates that it was able to control its buoyancy by storing and releasing air in its shell. #138 # Omastar, the evolved form of Omanyte. This extinct Pokémon is believed to have used its sharp fangs to break through the shells of its prey in order to feed. #139 # Kabuto, the Ancient Pokémon. Though this Pokémon is now to be extinct, it had a hard shell that protected its body and is believed to have been a powerful swimmer. #140 # Omanyte and Omastar, Kabuto and Kabutops. It is believed these Pokémon became extinct tens of thousands of years ago. The details of their behavior are shrouded in mystery. Though some have speculated that they may still exist, none of these Pokémon have ever been seen alive. #141 # Aerodactyl, an extinct Flying Pokémon. Its hard fangs suggest that it was a carnivore. Its sharp claws were probably used to capture prey. #142 # Snorlax, a Sleeping Pokémon. Snorlax wakes only to eat. Snorlax is the heaviest species of all known Pokémon, with some weighing more than 1,000 pounds. Snorlax's hunger isn't satisfied until it consumes 900 pounds of food. Then it goes back to sleep. #143 # Articuno, the Freeze Pokémon. This Legendary Pokémon, with wings like thin sheets of ice, is believed to possess the ability to freeze water vapor and create snow. #144 # Zapdos, the Electric Pokémon. Zapdos has both electric and flying elements and the flappage of its wings can create lightning. #145 # Moltres, a legendary Pokémon. Its virtues symbolize the Pokémon League Competitions. #146 #'Dratini', the Dragon Pokémon. Dratini sheds its skin as it grows, often doing so while hidden behind large powerful waterfalls.#147 #'Dragonair', the Dragon Pokémon. Dragonair has the ability to manipulate the elements as it wishes.#148 # Dragonite, the Dragon Pokémon. This extremely rare and highly intelligent type is able to fly faster than any known Pokémon. #149 #'Mewtwo', Pokémon unknown. No available data. #150 #'Mew, '''Believed to be one of the most difficult Pokemon to Battle' #151''' # Chikorita, the Leaf Pokémon. Chikorita releases a sweet relaxing fragrance from the leaf on its head. Chikorita emits pleasant aromas from the leaves on their heads and they love to sunbathe. #152 # Bayleef, the Leaf Pokémon. The evolved form of Chikorita. Bayleef emits a spicy aroma from the leaves around its neck and its Razor Leaf is extremely powerful. #153 # # Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon. Normally mild and even tempered, Cyndaquil will shoot a scorching flame out of its back when upset. #155 # Quilava, the Volcano Pokémon. Quilava is the evolved form of Cyndaquil and capable of incredible attacks using the flame on its back.Its body is covered with fire-proof fur and can withstand any Fire-type attack.Quilava intimidates foes with its flame's heat, and when ready to battle, the fire burns with more strength. #156 # # Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Its highly developed jaw is so powerful, it can crush practically anything. Trainers beware: this Pokémon loves to use its teeth. #158 # Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokémon, and the evolved form of Totodile. It opens its mouth wide and attacks, and if it loses its teeth, they regrow quickly. #159 # Feraligatr, the Big Jaw Pokémon. The final evolution of Totodile. Once a Feraligatr has clamped its powerful jaws around an opponent, it won't let go until the opponent is defeated. #160 # Sentret, the Scout Pokémon. Sentret is able to see great distances by rising up on its tail. When it spots an enemy, or any kind of danger, it emits a loud, shrill cry as a warning.#161 # Furret #162 #'Hoothoot', the Owl Pokémon. Hoothoot stands on one leg, but uses both its powerful eyes to see clearly even through the darkest night. #163 # Noctowl, the Owl Pokémon. The evolved form of Hoothoot. This highly intelligent Pokémon often twists its head 180 degrees when it is thinking. Noctowl is a nocturnal Pokémon. Confusion. This powerful Psychic attack confuses an opponent and weakens it as well. #164 #Ledyba, the Five Star Pokémon. These naturally gentle Bug-types gather in groups during cold weather to keep warm.#165 #Ledian, the Five Star Pokémon. The evolved form of Ledyba. The spots on the Ledian's back are said to respond to the stars in the night sky. #'Spinarak', the String Spit Pokémon. Spinarak can climb any surface easily, and shoot a strong web from both the front and back of its body. Its prey is caught and held tight in its web.#167 # Ariados, the Long Leg Pokémon. The evolved form of Spinarak. Ariados is able to spin extremely strong and sticky webs to trap its adversaries. #168 # # # # Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. A pre-evolved form of Pikachu. Despite their size, Pichu release bursts of electricity that can shock even humans. However, Pichu are unskilled at controlling their electricity, and sometimes release it by accident when surprised, or when laughing and shock themselves. #172 # # Igglybuff, the Balloon Pokémon. Igglybuff's resilient body allows it to bounce endlessly once it's been put in motion. #174 # Togepi, an Egg Pokémon. Specific information about this Pokémon is still unavailable. Togepi is imprinted with the first image it sees after it hatches, thinking this is its mother. It exhibits a low tolerance for hunger. It is able to communicate this condition in a very effective manner. #175 # # # # # #'Ampharos', the Light Pokémon. Ampharos emits a strong light from the tip of its tail, which can be seen over long distances and serve as a beacon to those who are lost.The tip of its tail shines so brightly that in days gone by people used it to send signals to each other with the light.Ampharos, the Light Pokémon and the final evolved form of Mareep. Because Ampharos' light can be seen from a great distance, people once used that light to communicate by sending signals back and forth. # Bellossom, the Flower Pokémon. When these Pokémon move, their delicate petals rub together, creating a pleasant sound. They are also known for their unique acrobatic dancing abilities. #182 #'Marill', a Water-type Pokémon.Marill, the Water Mouse Pokémon. Its sensitive ears can detect distant sounds and the round rubbery tip on its tail can expand and contract, assisting Marill in the water. # # Sudowoodo, the Imitation Pokémon. This rare Pokémon hides in trees to avoid capture. #185 # #Hoppip, the Cottonweed Pokémon. This hopping Pokémon is light as a feather, and can be lifted by the gentlest breeze. #187 # # # #'Sunkern', the Seed Pokémon. Sunkern drink the dew that collects beneath leaves. It is believed that it neither eats nor drinks anything else. #191 # Sunflora, the Sun Pokémon. This smiling Pokémon loves the sun, but it also needs plenty of water to ensure healthy development.Sunflora gets its energy from sunlight and its movements follow the rays of the sun.#192 # Yanma, the Clear Wing Pokémon. Through the use of its two large eyes, Yanma can see in all directions at once. Yanma is capable of beating its wings at a high rate of speed generating a powerful shockwave strong enough to shatter glass. Two of Yanma's strongest attacks are the Tackle,Double Team, and SonicBoom. #193 # Wooper, the Water Fish Pokémon. Though they prefer to live in cold water, these appealing Pokémon forage for food on land. They are kept warm by a layer of insulating body fluid. Wooper is the pre-evolved form of Quagsire. #194 # Quagsire, the Water Fish Pokémon. The Quagsire makes its home in clean freshwater lakes. The Quagsire is covered by a slippery layer of skin, making this Pokémon especially difficult to handle.Quagsire has an easy going nature and doesn't care if it bumps its head on boats and boulders while swimming.#195 #'Espeon', the Sun Pokémon. Espeon are able to read air currents allowing it to predict the future as well as its opponents' next moves. #196 # Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon. When an Eevee has had sufficient training and is exposed to moonlight, it evolves into an Umbreon. #197 # #'Slowking', the Royal Pokémon. Slowking possess great knowledge and inspiration, and are known for maintaining a level head in any circumstances. #199 # # #'Wobbuffet', the Patient Pokémon. Wobbuffet like to live in dark areas so they can keep their pitch black tail concealed. #202 # #Pineco, the Bagworm Pokémon. Appears calm as it hangs quietly on tree branches, but it will self-destruct at the slightest provocation. #204 # # #'Gligar', the Fly Scorpion Pokémon. Gligar uses the cape-like wings on its back to fly from tree to tree quickly and quietly. #207 # Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokémon. Steelix is the evolved form of Onix. It has been compressed underground, making its body harder than diamonds. #208 #Snubbull, a newly discovered Pokémon.Snubbull, the Fairy Pokémon. While it may appear gruff and grumpy, deep down, Snubbull is a kind and caring Pokémon. #209 # # #'Scizor', the Scissor Pokémon. The evolved form of Scyther. Its incredible attack speed and its large scissor-like claws make it a formidable opponent. #212 # Shuckle, the Mold Pokémon. When Shuckle places organic materials in its husk-like shell, the items are transformed into a unique juice. Shuckle are naturally shy and are most often found hiding beneath rocks. #213 # Heracross, the Single Horn Pokémon. Though gentle and docile, Heracross possesses great strength and power. Their favorite food is the fresh sap of leafy trees. #214 #'Sneasel', the Sharp Claw Pokémon. Sneasel can extend or retract its claws instantly during attack. # Teddiursa, the Little Bear Pokémon. This cute, cuddly Pokémon is easily frightened and frequently licks its paws, which are usually covered with sweet honey. #216 # Ursaring, the Hibernate Pokémon. The Ursaring has such a keen sense of smell that it can even find food that has been buried. Ursaring searches for honey in a forest daily. To reach its food, it often snaps trees with its forelegs rather than climbing. #217 # # # # # # # # # # Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokémon. Because Skarmory nests in briers and is constantly scratched by thorns, its wings become razor sharp. #227 #'Houndour', the Dark Pokémon. Houndour travel in packs and communicate though barks in order to surround their prey. #228 # Houndoom, the Dark Pokémon. The evolved form of Houndour. Houndoom's eerie howl is said to cause those who hear it to shudder in fear. #229 # #Phanpy, the Long Nose Pokémon. Phanpy uses its powerful snout to express affection. Not realizing its strength can send you flying.#213 #'Donphan', the Armor Pokémon. With its strong tusks and tough skin, Donphan is known for its powerful Tackle attack. The length of Donphan's tusks indicates its level.Donphan is the evolved form of Phanpy. They attack by rolling their bodies into a circle and charging their enemies. # # Stantler, the Big Horn Pokémon. The eye-like shape at the base of its horn produces a pleasant odor and has a bewildering effect on anyone who smells it. It can also create startling realistic illusions by shaking its horns. Stantler form herds, and live in mountainous terrain.Its large curved horns subtly bend the air around them, which creates a mysterious warp in reality.#234 #'Smeargle', the Painter Pokémon. Colored fluids ooze from their tails which they use to mark their territory and to express themselves.#235 # # #'Smoochum', the Kiss Pokémon. The pre-evolved form of Jynx. This sweet natured Pokémon has sensitive lips, which it uses to explore and examine with. #238 #Elekid, the Electric Pokémon. Elekid is the evolved form of Electabuzz. It generates electricity by spinning its arms. Elekid's weak spot is between its horns, but the electric current that runs there can shock the unwary. #239 # # #'Blissey', the Happiness Pokémon. It is kindhearted and loves helping people. Blissey is the evolved form of Chansey. # Raikou, the Thunder Pokémon. It is said to have descended to earth on a bolt of lightning. #243 # Entei #244 # Suicune, the Aurora Pokémon. It travels the world and purifies water wherever it goes, sailing on the North Wind. #245 # # # # Lugia #249 # Ho-Oh : There is no data. There still are Pokémon yet to be identified. #250 # #Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Treecko are able to climb smooth vertical walls and use their thick tail to attack opponents. Since Treecko build their nests in large trees it is said that those trees will live a very long life.Numerous tiny spikes cover the bottoms of Treecko's feet, allowing it to walk on ceilings and walls. #252 #Grovyle, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Grovyle is the evolved form of Treecko and live deep within forests. Known as tree climbers, they jump easily from one tree to the next.Grovyle is well known for its dexterity in the treetops, as it is often seen jumping from branch to branch. Even the fastest of Pokémon cannot catch a Grovyle in wooded areas. #Sceptile, the Forest Pokémon. Its arms are equipped with razor-sharp leaves, and it moves lightly through tree branches in order to attack its enemies. # # # # # # Swampert, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Swampert is the evolved form of Marshtomp. It is able to easily drag large stone weighing over 1 ton. It is also able to see through cloudy waters and detect approaching storms with its fin. Swampert is a powerful Pokémon that can track even a large ship as well as inflict critical damage to its enemies with one blow. #260 # # Mightyena, the Bite Pokémon. Mightyena is the evolved form of Poochyena. They move primarily in packs, working together to capture their prey. #262 # # Linoone, the Rushing Pokémon. Linoone is the evolved form of Zigzagoon. It can run at speeds over 60 miles per hour but does not handle curves well. #264 # # # Beautifly, the Butterfly Pokémon. Beautifly have long, thin noses which can extend to suck the pollen out of flowers. #267 # # # Lotad, the Water Weed Pokémon. Lotad inhabit peaceful wetlands, like lakes and ponds. #270 #'Lombre', the Jolly Pokémon. Lombre is the evolved form of Lotad. Primarily a nocturnal creature, it is sometimes mistaken for a human child. #271 # #'Seedot', the Acorn Pokémon. Seedot resembles an acorn when hanging by its head from branches. It jumps down suddenly to the surprise of passersby. # # # # # # # # # # # #Shroomish, the Mushroom Pokémon. Shroomish is mild tempered and inhabits piles of rotting leaves inside of forests. # # # # # # Ninjask, the Ninja Pokémon. Ninjask is said to be so fast it's able to evade any attack. #291 # # Whismur, the Whisper Pokémon. Whismur can become so startled by the sound of its own crying, that it will continue to cry until finally falling asleep from exhaustion. #293 # # Exploud, the Loud Noise Pokémon. Exploud can produce a wide variety of sounds, which are so loud they can be heard more than six miles away.#295 # #'Hariyama', the Arm Thrust Pokémon. Hariyama is the evolved form of Makuhita. When tensing its body, its muscles become hard as stone.#297 #'Azurill', the Water Ball Pokémon. Azurill is able to throw its tail like a lasso, using the momentum to move about. #298 # Nosepass, the Compass Pokémon. Nosepass has a nose that functions as an electromagnet and determines location by moving its nose about.Its nose can point to the north like a compass needle. Travelers can use Nosepass to check directions. #299 # # # # # # Lairon, the Iron Armor Pokémon. Lairon is the evolved form of Aron. By drinking nutrient rich spring water, it strengthens its steel body. #305 # Aggron, the Iron Armor Pokémon. Aggron is the final evolution of Aron. It shows no mercy to anyone who disturbs its habitat. #306 # #'Medicham', the Meditate Pokémon. Medicham is able to harness psychic powers through yoga. Being at one with nature, it can make itself vanish completely.Through a combination of food deprivation and meditation, Medicham gains the ability to see its opponent's aura.#308 # Electrike, the Lightning Pokémon. Using the electric charge stored in its fur, it can run faster than the eye can follow. #309 # Manectric, the Discharge Pokémon. Manectric has the ability to gather local electrical energy in its mane, and then discharge it, creating thunder clouds. #310 # # # # # Roselia, the Thorn Pokémon. Roselia's aroma can bring serenity, but the thorns on its head contain a vicious poison. #315 # Gulpin, the Stomach Pokémon. Gulpin is able to swallow items of its own size whole, as its stomach compresses most of its body. Its unique stomach acid allows it to digest almost anything. #316 # # # # Wailmer, the Ball Whale Pokémon. Wailmer loves to startle people by storing water inside its body, then expelling it through its nostrils. It spouts water out of its nose and becomes lethargic when its body becomes dry. #320 # Wailord, the Float Whale Pokémon. Wailord is the largest Pokémon yet discovered. When diving out of the water in pursuit of its prey, it makes quite an impressive sight. It is able to jump high into the air, creating gigantic pillars of water. #321 # # # # Spoink, the Bounce Pokémon. Spoink bounces around on its tail. The pearl upon its head helps to magnify its psychic powers. If a Spoink loses its pearl, it grows extremely tired. #325 # Grumpig, the Manipulate Pokémon. Grumpig is the evolved form of Spoink. Using its dark pearl to magnify its psychic waves, it is able to manipulate its opponents easily. #326 # # # # # Cacnea, the Cactus Pokémon. Cacnea lives primarily in dry desert areas, and attacks by swinging its pin covered arms like hammers. #331 # # Swablu, the Cotton Bird Pokémon. Swablu loves cleanliness and is quick to wipe off any unclean surface with its cotton-like wings. #333 # Altaria, the Humming Pokémon. Altaria is the evolved form of Swablu. It uses its fluffy wings to catch updrafts and is known for its beautiful high-pitched song. #334 # # Seviper, the Fang Snake Pokémon. Seviper is known for its angry disposition, immobilizing its opponents by wrapping its body around them. #336 # # # # # Corphish, the Ruffian Pokémon. Corphish uses its sharp pincers to capture prey. It can happily live even in very polluted waters. Corphish is exceptional in its ability to survive. It adapts to any environment, will drive out its inhabitants, and claim the territory for its own.#341 # # Baltoy, the Clay Doll Pokémon. Baltoy moves about while spinning like a top. It is said that Baltoy coexisted with humans in ancient times. #343 # Claydol, the Clay Doll Pokémon. Claydol is the evolved form of Baltoy. These ancient Pokémon are said to come alive when a mysterious light instilled life into clay creatures created in ancient times. Claydol can fly and are able to fire beams from both arms.#344 # # # # # # Milotic, the Tender Pokémon. Milotic is able to soften human anger and hatred by emitting soothing frequencies from its body.#350 # # # # # # # # Chimecho, the Wind Chime Pokémon. Chimecho has a voice that reverberates from deep within its body. When angry, the sound waves can be powerful enough to blow opponents away. #358 # Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. Absol live in steep mountainous regions, and rarely venture down into areas inhabited by humans, but should an Absol be seen by humans, it is said that catastrophe is soon to follow.#359 # # Snorunt, the Snow Hat Pokémon. Snorunt primarily inhabits very snowy regions. It has long been said that any home visited by a Snorunt will be blessed with good fortune. #361 # Glalie, the Face Pokémon. Glalie has a tempered ice body that doesn't melt even under a direct flame. It can freeze vapors in the air instantly. #362 # Spheal, the Clap Pokémon. Spheal moves more quickly by rolling than by walking. They are sometimes known to cross oceans atop icebergs. #363 # # # # # # # # # #Salamence, the Dragon Pokémon. Fully evolved form of Bagon. Equipped with sharp teeth and massive claws, weighs over 200 pounds, and has the fastest speed of all the Flying-type Pokémon.It is able to exhale powerful blasts of fire while flying.As a result of a powerful desire to fly, Salamence were able to trigger the cells in their body and cause them to grow wings. # #Metang, the Iron Claw Pokémon. Metang is the evolved form of Beldum. Its highly developed intellect and strong magnetic force allow it to create powerful psychic energy. # Metagross, the Iron Leg Pokémon. With its four brains, it has an intelligence rivaling a supercomputer.#376 #Regirock, the Rock Peak Pokémon. It can use rocks to repair its own body.Regirock's body is made of rock, and if something chips off in battle, it attaches rocks to repair itself. #Regice, the Iceberg Pokémon. Formed in the Ice Age, its body stays at a temperature of -328 degrees and cannot be melted, even by fire. #Registeel, the Iron Pokémon. Its body is harder than any metal found upon this planet. Its body is also hollow, and its food source remains a mystery.Because Registeel's body has been tempered by underground pressure for thousands of years, its body cannot be scratched. # Latias #380 # Latios, the Eon Pokémon. Latios is highly intelligent and can fly faster than a jet by tucking in its wings.#381 # Kyogre #382 # Groudon #383 # Rayquaza #384 # # # # # # Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. Its shell is made of earth and when it absorbs water, it becomes harder. #387 # Grotle, the Grove Pokémon and the evolved form of Turtwig. Grotle lives near water in forests, and leaves the forest during the day to allow light to shine on the tree on its shell. #388 # Torterra, the Continent Pokémon. Torterra is the final evolved form of Turtwig. Sometimes small Pokémon will gather to make their nests on Torterra's back. #389 # Chimchar, the Monkey Pokémon. Chimchar easily climbs the sheerest of walls and lives on mountain tops. When it sleeps, its flames go out. #390 # Monferno, the Playful Pokémon and the evolved form of Chimchar. Monferno launches aerial attacks off of ceilings and walls, and its fiery tail is used as one of its weapons. #391 # Infernape, the Flame Pokémon and the evolved form of Monferno. Infernape's fiery crown reflects its fiery nature, and its speed is unmatched. #392 # Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. It's very proud, and its thick down protects it from the cold. Piplup's limited walking skills often cause it to fall down, but that never hurts its pride. #393 # Prinplup, the Penguin Pokémon, and the evolved form of Piplup. One blow from its wings is strong enough to knock down trees. #394 # Empoleon #395 #Starly, the Starling Pokémon. Starly normally travels in a flock, but when alone, it is hard to notice.#396 #Staravia, the Starling Pokémon. Staravia flies over forests and fields, and travels in large flocks.#397 # Staraptor, the Predator Pokémon, and the evolved form of Staravia. Staraptor's ferocious nature means that it has no problem challenging much larger opponents. Staraptor has an aggressive temperament and will bravely attack enemies that are far bigger than itself. #398 # # Bibarel, the Beaver Pokémon. It dams up rivers to make a nest and is well known as a hard worker. #400 # # # Luxio, the Spark Pokémon. By touching friends with its front paws, Luxio is able to communicate through the sparks it emits. Luxio, the Spark Pokémon, and the evolved form of Shinx. Luxio's sharp claws conduct electricity, and the slightest scratch can knock out an opponent. #403 # Luxray, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon. Its eyes can see through anything. It can even spot its prey hiding in the shadows. #404 # Luxray, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon. Its eyes can see through anything. It can even spot its prey hiding in the shadows. #405 # Budew, the Bud Pokémon. In winter, it keeps its bud closed to survive the cold, but then opens it again in the spring.#406 # Roserade, the Bouquet Pokémon. Roserade is the evolved form of Roselia. It lures enemies with its sweet aroma, and attacks with dancer-like elegance.Roserade uses its sweet aroma to attract prey then strikes with thorny whips to defeat it.#407 # # # # Bastiodon, the Shield Pokémon and the evolved form of Shieldon. Its massively powerful shield-like face can deflect even the strongest of attacks. #411 # # # Mothim, the Moth Pokémon, and the evolved form of a male Burmy. It has no particular habitat, but instead flies across the land, searching for its favorite nectar. #414 # Combee, the Tiny Bee Pokémon. A trio of Combee stays together for life, basically carrying sweet nectar from flower to flower.#415 # # Pachirisu, the EleSquirrel Pokémon. It gathers static electricity and hides fur balls along with its favorite fruit under the eaves of houses. #417 # Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon. Buizel's collar can be used as a flotation device when inflated. Its head stays above water when floating. #418 # # # #'Shellos', the Sea Slug Pokémon. Shellos's shape and color varies depending on where it lives. Two different varieties have been confirmed in theSinnoh region.A mysterious purple fluid oozes out of its soft body when Shellos is strongly squeezed. Two kinds of Shellos, pink and blue, have been confirmed. #422 # # # # Drifblim, the Blimp Pokémon and the evolved form of Drifloon. Because it travels on wind currents, Drifblim's movements are unusual and unpredictable. #426 # Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon. By quickly extending its rolled-up ears, it can launch a powerful attack against its enemies.When sensing danger, it extends both ears as an alert, and when cold, it curls up and goes to sleep. #427 # # # #'Glameow', the Catty Pokémon. When angry, it flashes its claws, but it also can purr quite affectionately. #431 # # #'Stunky', the Skunk Pokémon. It protects itself by spraying a foul smelling liquid from its hindquarters which lasts for twenty-four hours.#434 #'Skuntank', the Skunk Pokémon and the evolved form of Stunky. It sprays a horrible smelling liquid from the tip of its tail. #435 # # #'Bonsly', the Bonsai Pokémon. Bonsly is the pre-evolved form of Sudowoodo. Although it looks like a Grass Pokémon, it is actually a Rock-type. When it collects too much moisture, it produces fake tears to get rid of it. #438 #'Mime Jr.', the Mime Pokémon. It can quickly imitate anyone it sees. It can sense people's emotions as well, and when it senses danger it will erect a barrier, so it can escape. #439 # Happiny, the Playhouse Pokémon. It loves round white things. It carries a round stone in its pouch that looks like an Egg, and gives it to people that it likes. #440 # # # Gible, the Land Shark Pokémon. Gible once lived in the tropics, and to avoid cold it lives in caves warmed by geothermal heat. #443 # Gabite, the Cave Pokémon. Gabite goes wild for precious jewels, first digging them up and then stashing them in its nest. #444 # Garchomp, the Mach Pokémon. When it folds up its body and spreads its wings, it can fly like a jet plane at the speed of sound. #445 # # # # # #'Skorupi #451' #'Drapion', the Ogre Scorp Pokémon. Its claws give off a deadly poison and they are powerful enough to turn an automobile into scrap iron. #452 # Croagunk, the Toxic Mouth Pokémon. It lives in swamps and forests where there is very little light. It prefers moist places. #453 # Toxicroak, the Toxic Mouth Pokémon and the evolved form of Croagunk. The poison produced in its sacks is carried through tubes in its arms to its knuckle claws.#454 #'Carnivine', the Bug Catcher Pokémon. It uses its sweet smelling saliva to catch its prey. #455 #'Snover', the Frost Tree Pokémon. Snover live mainly on snowy mountains with little human contact, but are known to approach people out of curiosity.When the weather turns cold, Snover moves to lower elevations. It returns to the mountain's snow-covered summit in spring. #459 #'Abomasnow', the Frost Tree Pokémon. Abomasnow live quietly on snow-covered mountains. They create snow storms to hide themselves. #460 # Weavile, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. Weavile is the evolved form of Sneasel. It is said to be extremely intelligent and its sharp eyes see everything. #461 # Magnezone, the Magnet Area Pokémon. It evolves from Magneton in certain magnetic areas, and emits energy from each of its three magnets.#462 # Lickilicky, the Licking Pokémon. Lickilicky can wrap its enormous tongue around anything. Getting too close to this Pokémon will result in a saliva shower. #463 # #'Tangrowth', the Vine Pokémon. Tangrowth captures its prey by extending its arms, which are made of vines. #465 #'Electivire', the Thunderbolt Pokémon, and the evolved form of Electabuzz. When Electivire attacks, it pushes the tips of its two tails against its opponent. #466 #'Magmortar', the Blast Pokémon and the evolved form of Magmar. It launches fireballs that can reach temperatures over three-thousand six-hundred degrees from the ends of its arms and lives in volcanic craters. #467 # #'Yanmega', the Ogre Darner Pokémon. When it flutters its wings, it creates a shockwave that can cause internal damage to its opponents. #469 # Leafeon, the Verdant Pokémon. Leafeon is always surrounded by fresh clean air because it uses photosynthesis just like a plant. #470 # Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon. Glaceon freezes the surrounding air by controlling its body temperature. #471 # Gliscor, the Fang Scorp Pokémon, and the evolved form of Gligar. It watches its prey as it hangs from trees by its tail and attacks from above when it sees the chance. #472 # Mamoswine, the Twin Tusk Pokémon and the evolved form of Piloswine. Distinguished by its large tusks, its weight is more than five times that of Piloswine, and is less commonly found since the end of the ice age. #473 # # #'Probopass', the Compass Pokémon, and the evolved form of Nosepass. Its body acts as a powerful magnet. It controls three smaller units called Mini-Noses.#476 # Dusknoir, the Gripper Pokémon. It receives electrical waves from the Spirit World with its antenna and is said to take people to the spirit world as well. #477 # Froslass, the Snow Land Pokémon and an evolved form of Snorunt. It freezes its opponents to temperatures nearly minus sixty degrees. #478 # Rotom, the Plasma Pokémon. Rotom plays practical jokes, which it carries out by embedding its plasma body in electronic devices. With a body made of plasma Rotom is able to permeate various kinds of electrics devices, causing all sorts of problems. #479 #'Uxie #480' #'Mesprit' #481 #'Azelf' #482 # Dialga #483 # Palkia #484 # Heatran, the Lava Dome Pokémon. Heatran lives in volcanic caves, and uses its cross-shaped claws to maneuver across stone walls. #485 #Regigigas, the Colossal Pokémon. According to legend, Regigigas has towed continents using ropes.#486 # Giratina #487 # # # # Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokémon. Legend has it that on a moonless night, Darkrai will lure people to sleep and unleash nightmares upon them. Darkrai can cause people and Pokémon to have nightmares. #491 # Shaymin, the Gratitude Pokémon. When the Gracidea flower is in bloom, its pollen allows Shaymin to change into its Sky Forme from its Land Forme. Shaymin also have a tendency to migrate.#492 # Arceus #493 # # # # # # # # # # # # # #'Liepard', the Cruel Pokémon and the evolved form of Purrloin. Well-known for its beauty, Liepard uses the element of surprise when battling opponents, attacking before they can react. #510 # Pansage, the Grass Monkey Pokémon. Pansage offers leaves on its head to Pokémon that have low energy. The leaves relieve stress. #511 # Simisage #512 # # # #'Simipour', the Geyser Pokémon and the evolved form of Panpour. Simipour can demolish a concrete wall with the pressurized water it shoots from its tail. #516 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #'Audino', the Hearing Pokémon. Audino can assess a Pokémon's overall physical condition and mood using its ears.Audino has incredibly sensitive hearing, using its ears like radar to pick up even the faintest sounds. #531 # # # # # # # # Palpitoad, the Vibration Pokémon. Palpitoad can live both underwater and on dry land. It captures prey by using its long sticky tongue. Palpitoad's long, sticky tongue is used to capture prey. It lives both on land and in the water. #536 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Sigilyph, the Avianoid Pokémon. Sigilyph keeps enemies from invading its territory with its Psychic powers and was the guardian of cities long ago. #561 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Ducklett, the Water Bird Pokémon. A skilled diver, Ducklett swims underwater in search of its favorite food: peat moss.#580 # Swanna, the White Bird Pokémon, and the evolved form of Ducklett. Because of its long, powerful neck, Swanna can deliver forceful attacks with its beak. Swanna uses its long neck to attack repeatedly and rapidly with exceptional strength. Swanna uses its bill and long neck to deliver powerful strikes repeatedly.#581 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Klinklang, the Gear Pokémon and the final evolved form of Klink. Klinklang uses its spikes to fire charged energy into its environment, using its red core as an energy tank. #601 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #'Pawniard', the Sharp Blade Pokémon. Pawniard's entire body is made of blades which it uses to inflict damage on its opponent. #624 # Bisharp #625 # # # # # #Heatmor, the Anteater Pokémon. Possessing a fire that burns internally; Heatmor breaths fire through a hole in its tail. Heatmor has a blazing inner fire and uses the hole in its tail to breathe. Durant is its enemy.#631 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #'Chespin', the Spiny Nut Pokémon. Chespin can flex the soft spikes on its head, making them so stiff and sharp, they can even pierce through stone. #650 #Quilladin, the Spiny Armor Pokémon. The evolved form of Chespin. The solid shell around its body is so sturdy it is able to withstand the impact of even something the size of a tractor-trailer truck without flinching. This shell repels attacks while it strikes with its pointed spines. #651 #'Chesnaught #652' # Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs. #653 # Braixen, the Fox Pokémon and the evolved form of Fennekin. To defeat its opponent, Braixen combines the flame from the twig in its tail with its fiery breath, creating a massive Fire Spin. #654 #'Delphox', the Fox Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Fennekin. When Delphox stares into the flame on the tip of its branch to achieve a focus state, it creates a bright hot spiral of fire with its psychic power.By focusing on the flame at the tip of its branch, Delphox can see into the future. # Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. From its chest and back, Froakie creates bubbles called Frubbles, which act as a cushion and soften the blow of an opponent's attack. #656 # Frogadier, the Bubble Frog Pokémon, and the evolved form of Froakie. Frogadier's speed is unmatched. It can climb a tower over 2,000 feet tall in one minute. #657 # Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon, and the evolved form of Frogadier. Greninja's swift movements confound its opponents, and it can compress water into sharp-edged throwing stars. Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon, and the final evolution of Froakie. Like a ninja, Greninja has swift movements, can use Water Shuriken graceful. #658 #'Bunnelby #659' #'Diggersby', the Digging Pokémon, and the evolved form of Bunnelby. Diggersby can easily lift a boulder weighing over a ton with its powerful ears. #660 # Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokémon. Although Fletchling's chirp is quite beautiful to hear, it is relentlessly tough with those who enter its territory. #661 # Fletchinder, the Ember Pokémon, and the evolved form of Fletchling. Fletchinder flies faster and faster as the flame sac on its stomach gradually heats up. Once in flight, Fletchinder can reach its top speed extremely quickly, giving it the edge in battle by attacking is opponents before they can get prepared. #662 # Talonflame, the Scorching Pokémon and the final evolved form of Fletchling. Talonflame can swoop at incredible speeds when attacking. During intense battles, its wings give off showers of embers as it flies. During an intense battle, Talonflame expels embers from gaps between its feathers. It reaches speeds of more than three-hundred miles per hour chasing prey. #663 # # # # # # #'Litleo', the Lion Cub Pokémon. Litleo must leave its pride and fend for itself in order to grow up strong.#667 #'Pyroar', the Royal Pokémon. Pyroar's mane which is made of fire becomes larger when it gets excited.#668 #'Flabébé', the Single Bloom Pokémon. Flabébé chooses a favorite flower at the beginning of its life and takes care of it from then on. #669 # # # # # Pancham, the Playful Pokémon. Though it tries to look tough, Pancham has trouble being taken seriously by opponents. #674 #Pangoro, the Daunting Pokémon and the evolved form of Pancham. Pangoro has an ornery personality. It holds a bamboo sprig in its mouth, which allows Pangoro to detect surrounding movements. #675 #'Furfrou', the Poodle Pokémon. Furfrou were assigned the task of protecting kings who ruled the Kalos region in ancient times. #676 # # Meowstic, the Constraint Pokémon. When faced with trouble, Meowstic will raise its ears and create enough Psychic power to demolish a ten-ton truck. Its appearance varies, depending on gender. #678 # # # # #'Aromatisse', the Fragrance Pokémon and the evolved form of Spritzee. Aromatisse can create many scents, some unpleasant enough to opponents to gain the advantage in battle. #683 # # # # # # Barbaracle, the Collective Pokémon. Barbaracle's limbs can move independently on each other, but they usually follow the head's commands. #689 # # # # # # # # # # # #'Hawlucha', the Wrestling Pokémon. Possessing an artistic way of executing its moves, Hawlucha takes great pride in their elegance. #701 # Dedenne, the Antenna Pokémon. Dedenne communicates long distance with other Dedenne by sending radio waves through its antenna-like whiskers. #702 # # Goomy, the Soft Tissue Pokémon, and the weakest of all Dragon-types. In order to keep its body moist, Goomy lives in places where it's dark and damp. #704 # Sliggoo, the Soft Tissue Pokémon. Its four horns function as a highly sensitive radar system, picking up many different scents and noises. #705 # Goodra, the Dragon Pokémon and the evolved form of Sliggoo. Goodra is very friendly, and one of its hugs can cover its Trainer with a sticky slime. #706 # # # # Pumpkaboo, the Pumpkin Pokémon. Pumpkaboo's eyes can glow, which lights the way for travelers. They often sleep in the ground. #710 #Gourgeist, the Pumpkin Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pumpkaboo. Gourgeist wander through town at the new moon, surrounding their prey with their arms which resemble hair. #711 # # # Noibat, the Sound Wave Pokémon. Noibat's ears emit ultrasonic waves that can disturb its prey's sense of hearing and damage opponents. Noibat can cause damage as well as create hearing problems for its opponents by emitting different sound wave frequencies. #714 # # Xerneas # Yveltal # Zygarde # Diancie # Hoopa Harem #Misty #May #Dawn #Lyra #Serena #Shauna(Kalos Region) Screenshots 220px-Scott anime.png 3ash.PNG 4women.PNG 34-3.PNG 32-3.PNG 091.jpg 092.jpg 093 (1).jpg 094 (1).jpg 090d.jpg 095 (1).jpg 140.jpg 144.jpg 147.jpg 148.jpg 309.jpg 334.jpg 335 (1).jpg 464.jpg 32j.PNG 29j.PNG 28j.PNG 26j.PNG 20j.PNG 21j.PNG 18j-0.PNG 58Capture.PNG 90success.PNG 89man.PNG 86again.PNG 84naturally.PNG 83da.PNG 77d.PNG 74shock.PNG 73pull.PNG 33pip.PNG 32tour.PNG 332.jpg 129-0.jpg 128-0.jpg 115.jpg 114-0.jpg 113-0.jpg 462.jpg 461.jpg 355.jpg 354-0.jpg 348.jpg 347-0.jpg 242-0.jpg 221.jpg 206 (1).jpg 205.jpg 204.jpg 198-0.jpg 197-0.jpg 196.jpg 195 (1).jpg 286nj.jpg 201-2.jpg 465-2.jpg 206-1.jpg 205-1.jpg 099-1.jpg 054-2.jpg 159-3.jpg 158-1.jpg 157-2.jpg 128-1.jpg 127-3.jpg 102-1.jpg 101-2.jpg 100-0.jpg 064-2.jpg 053-1.jpg 052-1.jpg 229-0.jpg 416.jpg 415-0.jpg 045-0.jpg 044.jpg 038-2.jpg 037-3.jpg 036-2.jpg 032-0.jpg 031-1.jpg 029-1.jpg 028-0.jpg 469-1.jpg 468-0.jpg 467-0.jpg 449.jpg 425.jpg 413-1.jpg 146-0.jpg 136-0.jpg 138-1.jpg 135-0.jpg 462-0.jpg 461-0.jpg 460-0.jpg 457-0.jpg 238-1.jpg 235-0.jpg 234-1.jpg 233-2.jpg 207-1.jpg 206-2.jpg 205-3.jpg 204-3.jpg 197-2.jpg 196-0.jpg 188-0.jpg 187.jpg 185-0.jpg 181-0.jpg 186-0.jpg 184.jpg 133.jpg 446-0.jpg 405.jpg 404-1.jpg 401-2.jpg 340-1.jpg 338-2.jpg 337.jpg 336-0.jpg 335-1.jpg 326-2.jpg 325-2.jpg 075-3.jpg 074-1.jpg 067-2.jpg 066-2.jpg 061-0.jpg 060-1.jpg 041-1457725873.jpg 033-1.jpg 364-0.jpg 396h.jpg 325-1458693154.jpg 324-1.jpg 323-1.jpg 445-0.jpg 363-2.jpg 289-2.jpg 288-1458834632.jpg 287-3.jpg 286-1.jpg 279-1.jpg 285-1458834631.jpg 284-3.jpg 265-1.jpg 263-1458834630.jpg 262-0.jpg 261-2.jpg 260-1.jpg 259-0.jpg 151-1458834627.jpg 150-1458834626.jpg 149-3.jpg 148-3.jpg 147-1458834625.jpg 146-3.jpg 142-2.jpg 106-2.jpg 090-1458834621.jpg 089-3.jpg 085-1458834621.jpg 084-3.jpg 083-3.jpg 308-0.jpg 464-1464914008.jpg 465-1464914008.jpg 137-1496684078.jpg 132 (1).jpg 131-1496683976.jpg 131 (1).jpg 130-1496683936.jpg 129-1496683915.jpg 121-1496683875.jpg 120-1496683855.jpg 119-1496683834.jpg 118-1496683814.jpg 117-1496683793.jpg 110-1496683752.jpg 109-1496683732.jpg 101-1496683650.jpg 100-1496683630.jpg 099-1496683610.jpg 086-1496683468.jpg 070-1496683305.jpg 068-1496683285.jpg 065-1496683264.jpg 056-1496683243.jpg 052 (1).jpg 050-1496683183.jpg 032-1496683067.jpg CHECKOUT.PNG Trivia *Before Ash, left for his journey picking Vegetables from the Garden used to be his Job. *According to Professor Oak, Gary has only seen 60 different Pokemon, and Ash has seen over 100. *According to Ash, in his dream he stated that in order to become a Pokemon Master he needs to win the Pokemon League. Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Homo Sapiens Superior‏ Category:Chosen Ones Category:Champions Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Lightning Style Category:Insect Users Category:Metahumans Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Earthling Category:Crossdresser Category:Pokémon League Competitors Category:Luck Category:Aura Reading Category:Animal Empathy Category:Actors Category:Archaeologist Category:Artist Category:Bastard Category:Kanto Region Category:Ash and Friends Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Indomitable Will Category:Horseback Riding Category:Skateboarders Category:Surfers Category:Psychic Link Category:Pokemon Coordinator Category:Chick Magnet Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Escape Artist Category:Body Switch Category:Out of Body Experience Category:Boy Category:Son Category:Prodigy Category:Late Bloomer Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Humans Category:Original Incarnation Category:Students Category:Teachers Category:Martial Artist Category:C Class Category:Body Alteration Category:Boss Battle Category:Electrokinesis Category:Male Category:Recruiter Category:Ketchum Family Category:Humans Category:Petrified Category:Heterosexuality Category:Age Category:Relatives